1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to consumer education, in general, and to a system for communicating drug information to consumers, including patients receiving prescription medications, in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of printed matter as a means of the conveyance of drug information, in a format understandable by the lay person, has long been known. In general, this has been accomplished through published works, such as books, pamphlets, brochures and the like, encompassing a wide range of prescription and non-prescription drugs.
Persons reading or viewing these works are then able to understand the uses and caveats of various medications. Information thus imparted is generally divided into separate categories, such as, but not limited to, uses of the medication; conditions which would make use of the drug inappropriate; other medications which may interact with the drug; potential side effects of the drug; special cautions for certain age groups using the drug; proper dosing guidelines; and recommendations for storage.